


Come What May

by Birdbitch



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve always had pillow talk that leads nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

"Clark said that they’re doing nightly news reports on us." Bruce holds Dick after sex, his own back flat against the rumpled sheets and hands gripping Dick in a way that might make a person wonder what he’s so terrified of losing. 

"Oh?" Dick pauses from drawing tiny circles on Bruce’s chest with his index finger and looks up to see Bruce’s expression. The man’s eyes are closed, heavy from sleepless nights and long days. His mouth is slack and Dick wants to kiss it. He almost always wants to do that, though, and right now is hardly the time to get excited all over again.

Bruce nods. “Apparently Gotham’s most eligible bachelor is not allowed to hook up with a stripper.” And Dick can feel the rumble of a laugh caught in Bruce’s chest. 

"Oh, dear." Dick’s eyes crinkle and they both start to laugh at the absurdity of the press. "You don’t think they’ll run me out of town, do you?"

Even if Dick wasn’t going to kiss him, Bruce decides that he wants to kiss Dick. “You’re too beautiful for them to let you.” His grip tightens and, well, maybe now is the time to get excited again because this is playful. It’s not the same intense need that Bruce always has after every show—rather, this is what it probably feels like to be young and in love. And Bruce is many things, but lately “young” hasn’t really been something he’s felt. Dick lets him feel that way. Dick lets him feel a lot of ways. 

"Bruce?" he whispers, voice soft and the light from the dawn starting to creep into the room. Bruce pauses.

In a wavering voice, he says, “Yes?”

For some reason, he’s always terrified that Dick’s going to say that he’s leaving. That he found someone else, that he never loved Bruce, that he really is the gold digger that the press says he is. He’s terrified of being abandoned, which is funny in an ironic way because he’s always been the one to abandon pretty starlets and society girls before they got the chance to toss him out. 

But Dick never does anything like that. He smiles and kisses Bruce’s forehead with a gentleness children reserve for small animals and glass objects. “I love you.”

It’s times that this that Bruce starts to feel like he might be able to cry again. Instead, he kisses Dick’s mouth hard and holds him close. Sometimes in bed, they get really corny. And Bruce used to hate that, but now that he knows how much Dick needs that verbal acknowledgement along with the physical, he’ll give it freely. At least, here. “I love you, too.” He kisses along Dick’s jaw. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

"I don’t know what we’d do without each other," Dick answers. He presses Bruce back down to the bed. "You need to sleep, Bruce. I promise, I’ll be here when you get up, and when you probably get home from the office." He swallows and keeps Bruce down with his own weight. "You gave me the night off, remember?"

Of course he remembers. He’s going to formally propose tonight, and he’ll take Dick back up from the limousine that will bring them to and from Dick’s favourite restaurant, and Dick will probably be crying a little bit even by the time they get to this master bedroom, and they’ll make love. It’s planned out in his head. And if Dick decides that no, he doesn’t want to go to the restaurant, then they’ll have Alfred make pizza and they’ll eat it with cheap beer and then, casually, Bruce will say, “Marry me?” and Dick will answer, “Oh, Bruce, I’d love to.” And then they both would probably cry and bring it back to the master bedroom where they’ll make love. Bruce has contingency plans for everything. 

But rather than say this, he closes his eyes. “If you say so,” he murmurs. Dick gives his chest a playful bat, and soon enough, it’ll be time for him to leave for Wayne Enterprises. But until then, he has this. And it’s not just what he wants, but what he needs.


End file.
